


In need of attention

by R_N_R



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_N_R/pseuds/R_N_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short XigDem Fulffy one shot I wrote a long time ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	In need of attention

Xigbar was peacefully reading in the castle's living room that was located down the stairs. He liked this room because no one would bother him there except when it was necessary. The only other room that could compare to this one was his own room, but during the day he would always hear every other nobodies arguing or simply being loud for the heck of it. Being an old man like he was, he needed quiet and peace. Ok, he wasn't that old, he just happened to look a little older then he really was, then again his white hair didn't help. All in all, he like quiet and peaceful place.

Suddenly the dark haired man heard a loud noise followed by a soft moan of pain, coming from the hall way where the stairs leading to the other floor was located. He sighed at the sudden thought of his quiet time being disturbed by who he thought would probably be bugging him for the rest of the day. he got up to go check on the young man disturbing his reading, making sure he was alright.

"You ok kiddo?" Xigbar said as he walked to the young teenager who was slowly getting back up on his feat.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Demyx said as he got up.

"What happened?" the older man said looking at the smaller one.

"I just came back from mission and was looking for you, Xaldin said you were here so I came running down the stairs as I usually do, but missed a step." Demyx explained as he passed by number II and walked to the living room.

"Right. Why were you lookin' for me anyways?" The scared man asked surprised that the boy wanted to see him.

"The mission was long and I realized I missed you old man." The blond said as he sat down on the floor, his sitar instantly appearing in his arms.

"You missed me? ...Whatever, forget I asked…" Xigbar said as he sat back down on the couch where he had left his book previously, and sighed loudly as the young teen started playing his instrument. "Isn't there a volume button on this thing?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

"No, why?" Demyx asked looking at Xigbar.

"Well I was trying to read and you're kind of loud boy…" The old man said flipping a page of the book he was reading.

"Sorry, I just wanted to spend some time with you; you're always by yourself and I figured you'd like some company." The blond said letting his sitar disappear. 

"Alright, who's making you do this?" Xigbar asked as he closed his book and walked to the doorway. He didn't let Demyx answer and went to the stairs. "YO SAIX!!" The man yelled.

"What is it?" The blue haired nobody asked appearing at the end of the stair way.

"If you're forcing the kid to hang around me just to make me leave this place, you're wastin' your time buddy…" Xigbar said looking at the man up the stairs.

"What are you talking about?!" Saix said looking at the other man before turning around to leave.

"No one's forcing me, silly…" Demyx said as he walked to Xigbar and smiled at him. He hooked his arm around the other's leading the older man back to the living room.

That touch made Xigbar blush lightly; he didn't know what the boy wanted from him, but didn't reject him. He let the teen lead him back to the living room and remained silent.

"What's up Xiggy? You're awfully quiet." Demyx said looking at him as the both sat down on the couch again.

"Xiggy?" The older male asked in confusion.

"Yeah I've been looking for nick names for all of you guys, pretty cool huh?" Demyx explained as he smiled at Xigbar some more.

That's right, how could a young teen like Demyx would want to have anything to do with an old geezer like himself. For a moment he could have sworn the kid actually felt something for him. That thought got him slightly depressed and Demyx had noticed.

"Woah Xiggy! why the long face all of a sudden? Did I say anything wrong?" Demyx asked concerned about his elder.

"Nah, its fine kid, don't bother…" The freeshooter mumbled as he got up and walked to the door way again. He walked up the stairs and went to his room closing the door behind him. He removed his black cloak and gloves, revealing all the scares on his arms and laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

Demyx just stayed there, wondering what he had done wrong; he certainly had done something wrong. After a couple of minutes he walked up the stairs to go apologies for whatever he had done wrong. He walked in the hallway looking at the numbers on the doors until he reached the door with a big II engraved in the wood and knocked softly on it.

"What is it?" The voice of the elder came to his ear. He reached for the knob and slowly pushed the door open. He walked in and closed the door behind him and walked to the dark haired man lying on the bed.

"Look, I'm sorry for what ever I did dude…" Demyx stammered his apologies as best as he could.

"I told you, its fine…" 

"I just feel like no one really appreciate me in this castle sometime, you're the one who partially enjoy having me around, but that might just be my imagination…" The blond teenager said pouting, looking at the floor.

"Is that why you've been bugging me since you got back? To get attention from me?" Xigbar said as he sat up on his bed, looking at number IX.

"I guess… I'm sorry for bothering you…" The smaller man said as he turned around to walk away but was stop by a scared hand holding on to the sleeve of his long black cloak. He turned his head around to look at the man holding on to his sleeve and suddenly get pulled on the bed by him. 

Xigbar wrapped his arms around the smaller male and hugged him tightly. "Now that you got my attention, what are you gonna do?" He asked as he released the boy, letting him sit next to him on the bed. He looked at Demyx and noticed that he was blushing.

Demyx Smiled at him, he felt his face heat up slightly, but didn't do anything about it. He leaned closer to the elder and wrapped his arms around him before gently pressing his lips against the other one's, closing his eyes.

Xigbar got slightly surprised but ended kissing back anyways. He didn't want the kid to think he didn't want that, so he wrapped his arms back around the teen and held him close. They shortly broke apart for some air and only remained silent, staring at each others.

"I know I've been told other wise time and time before, been told I couldn't feel anything, but, I think I do feel something after all…" Demyx finally said looking in the man's only visible golden eye.

"It's ok, I think I know what you mean… aren't you tired after that long mission of yours?" Xigbar asked looking at the boy.

"Kind of, but I don't wanna leave…" The blue eyed boy said, resting his head on the old man's chest who was now in a sitting position.

"Who said you had to leave?" Xigbar said forcing the blond to lie down on his bed and held him in a close embrace.

Demyx just smiled and closed his eyes, not caring about the fact that he was still wearing his coat or gloves; he just enjoyed the new feeling of someone holding him while he'd fall asleep. "You smell like whiskey…" he mindlessly said, letting his gloved hand clutch to that had been the man's shirt.

Xigbar chuckled slightly; he wasn't drunk or anything, but he had been drinking a glass or two with Xaldin earlier. He decided not to comment on the subject and let the kid sleep. A couple of minutes had passed and Demyx was snoring in his arms.


End file.
